Trials and Tribulations
by Daisyangel
Summary: Sometimes, love isn't enough. Warning Slash, E/s, H/s eventually.


Title: Trials and Tribulations

Author: Daish

Fandom: CSI Miami

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Slash!

Pairings, Speed/Eric, Horatio/Speed eventually.

Summary: Sometimes, love isn't enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, I'd take all the boys and tie them up in my basement and rent them out.

A/n my reality sucks right now, but sometimes writing fic in some ways helps, so here goes. Hope you like. Thanks for the beta buffy

8888888888

Soft lips pressing against his woke Eric up.

"MMM, morning," he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"MMM, morning, babe. How'd you sleep?" Speed asked as he placed a tender kiss to Eric's lips.

"Good I guess," Eric replied as he leaned in for another kiss. Reluctantly they pulled apart when oxygen became a necessity.

"I love you," Speed said.

"I love you to," Eric replied.

"I guess we'd better get up and get ready for work," Speed said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Eric agreed. After one more kiss to his lovers lips Eric got up and walked to the closet to pick out clothes for the day. Speed took a deep breath preparing to bring up a sore subject between them.

"Hey Eric?" Speed asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Eric called from the closet.

"Have you thought about when your going to tell your family about us?" Speed asked hopefully. Eric sighed, this had been an ongoing argument between the two men.

"I don't know when, Speed. It's not the right time. I will though," Eric promised.

"Uh huh I'm sure," Speed whispered as he blew out a breath. He couldn't understand why Eric was dragging his feet on this issue. Was Eric ashamed of their relationship? He wasn't sure but it was slowly pulling them apart and Speed was afraid that the damage couldn't be undone. Abandoning the search for clothes for the moment Eric walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around Speed's waist.

Pressing a kiss to the back of Tim's neck, He said, "I love you."

"Love you to," Tim responded as he turned in Eric's arms and hungrily devoured his mouth. Feeling himself start to harden he pulled back.

"We'll be late to work," Speed pointed out as Eric began moving down his body.

"So, it won't be the first time, and probably not the last, let me love you, Speed. You know you want me to," Eric replied against his skin as he teased the tip of Speed's cock with his tongue.

"Y-y-yes," Speed stammered as Eric took him into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head Eric hummed in contentment. Feeling himself start to lose control Speed began to speak.

"Need you in me, now." Understanding his partners need because he shared the same one Erick quickly lubed up and slid the condom on his achingly hard erection before sliding into Speed's awaiting body.

"Fuck, you feel so good. So hot and tight," Eric ground out as he tried to stay still waiting for Speed to adjust.

"Delko Move!" Speed commanded. Eric pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. He set a brutal pace. He wouldn't last long and he wanted Speed to come first.

"Oh fuck, Speed. Your so fucking tight. I'm so close…" Eric moaned as his cock throbbed. He angled his thrusts so they would hit the other man's prostate.

"Fuck! Oh fuck yes. Eric I'm gonna… Fuuuuuuuuck!!!!" Speed shouted as his body jerked and his orgasm hit full force. Feeling Speed's muscles clamp down around him Eric thrust one last time and came, Speed's name on his lips. His orgasm was to powerful and he collapsed on top of the smaller man. Both men were silent as they tried to catch their breath. A smile crossed Eric's face as he began to speak.

"Wow, what a way to start the morning. Now we really have to get up for work," Eric said with a smile. Nodding Speed got up and headed for the shower.

"Wanna share a shower? We'll conserve water," he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"You know if we do we'll be even later than we already are," Eric conceded. Sighing Speed nodded and headed for the shower with Eric watching him in the reflection from the window. Eric breathed a sigh of relief he had dodged talking about telling his family. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his relationship with Speed in fact far from it. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops. The problem is that his family being Russian Cuban catholic wouldn't understand. He was afraid of their reactions and needed to prepare himself to tell them. He just hoped that Speed would be patient with him in the meantime.

TBC?


End file.
